


Of Manipulative Gits And Blue Aprons

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, even if overly worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Ron doesn't trust Draco. Harry might be too infatuated to see it, but the git is only using him. And now Harry left Draco the key to his flat while he is gone for the weekend - this can't end well.





	Of Manipulative Gits And Blue Aprons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Donna's lovely prompt and beta read by the wonderful [glyndwrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyndwrr/pseuds/glyndwrr). Thank you both! 💙

It’s not that Ron doesn’t _trust_ Harry, it’s just that his judgement is kind of terrible when it comes to that blond snake he calls a boyfriend. The bloke is weird, condescending, pretentious, only ever complains. Still, Harry smiles besotted at him when he tells him his hair is atrocious, that the food is not fancy enough, that Harry doesn’t pay him enough attention. Draco finds fault with everything and is vocal about it, making sure everyone knows he suffers greatly.

Ron can’t stand him. He’s far from the only one.

Hermione did some research on Draco and found out that he’s having some juvenile rebellion against his father - him being gay is probably all part of the ploy and meant to aggravate his father. She can’t prove it of course, but Draco isn’t quiet about their relationship, posting pictures on all social media and dragging Harry to his parent’s parties. None of that is damning, but together it’s enough to be suspicious.

Ginny mentioned how he had come to watch Harry’s game last weekend - sitting stiffly on the bench, face impassive as he watched his boyfriend pull stunt after stunt to impress him. Only when it rained did he move, quickly deserting Harry and leaving for somewhere drier, probably more concerned with his stupid _hair_ than Harry’s feelings.

Seamus said he saw him flirt with his _supposed_ friend, whispering something in her ear, closer than necessary and making her laugh. Normally, Seamus couldn’t be taken seriously in matters like these, but Ron had seen them too, had seen her. 

Pansy Parkinson. She’s constantly draped over Draco, playing with his hair, throwing him significant glances. Draco insists they are just friends and Harry, in his naivety and faith in the good of human nature - _Harry_ believes him. Sure, Ron had seen him frown at the two of them and mutter something about being awfully close friends, but Harry never doubts him. And whenever Ron brings it up, he dismisses him with an unconcerned laugh, telling him not to be stupid.

The list goes on, but it essentially boils down to Draco _using_ Harry, playing with his feelings and laughing at him, and possibly cheating on him with that so called _friend_ of his.

It hurts Ron to watch it. To watch Harry fall more and more in love with Draco while he smirks, cold and unmoved. And Harry fell deep, the signs are clear as day. He’s distracted, ignores everything at one crook of Draco’s finger, and won’t have anyone say a bad word about the git.

And now Harry is gone over the weekend, leaving Draco a key to his flat. _Just in case_ , he said, which is a bullshit excuse - Ron already has a key _just in case_. No, he rather thinks Harry gave him the key because he wants Draco to feel more _at home_ in his flat, coming and going as he pleases. And that is _not good_ , because from there it’s only a small step to moving in together. 

It’s past time for Ron to intervene, maybe they really should stage an intervention.

But he has more pressing matters at the moment: Draco’s delighted look when Harry handed over the key, the smirk Pansy threw in his direction, Blaise’s furious whispering. The snakes are planning something _terrible_ with Harry’s flat.

Ron did the only reasonable thing - he called Hermione, told him of his suspicions and his plan. And Hermione agreed.

So, here they stand, ears pressed to Harry’s front door, listening to the sounds coming from inside. They aren’t loud enough to make out what’s happening exactly, but there is constant movement, laughter, and murmuring. Ron doesn’t even want to imagine horrible things what they could be doing in there - painting every wall pink? Rearranging the furniture ever so slightly to laugh at Harry’s confusion when he comes back, while swearing it has _always been like this_? Messing up the shelves and cupboards so Harry can’t find anything when he comes back?

Whatever it is, Ron and Hermione will stop them.

Carefully he tests the door, finding it already open. Careless lot - _anyone_ could have wandered in! But this is actually good for them, it makes more dramatic entrances possible. 

“Stop planning and open the door already!”

Yes, right. Hermione could never appreciate the importance of dramatics. Ron throws a smile at her, winks, and throws the door wide open.

He did not expect to run into Draco, baby blue apron wrapped around him, patent yellow gloves up to his elbow, duster in hand, staring at Ron like a deer caught in headlights. From behind him, Ron can hear the characteristic sound of a picture being taken - god he loves Hermione, she has the best ideas.

That wakes Draco, promptly scowling. “Granger, Weasley, I assure you we have everything under control. If there is nothing else you wanted - ”

“What are you doing here? Are you _cleaning_? Is that some _fetish_ or something?” Ron doesn’t wait for him to answer, presses past him and further into the flat. He stays frozen in the door frame, making a strangled noise and blindly reaching towards Hermione for support. Nothing could have prepared him for _this_. Several of Draco’s friends - Pansy, Blaise, Theo, others Ron doesn’t recognise - all wearing aprons, carrying laundry, and singing cheerily to the radio.

“Yes Weasley, we are cleaning. Grab an apron or leave.” Draco is back to his cold, imperious tone, but Ron could swear he is scared and apprehensive, chin raised in defiance as if expecting to be laughed at.

“Why?” 

Draco glares, throws an apron at him and motions him to follow. Ron pulls it on without thinking, too stunned by what he is witnessing here, following Draco into the kitchen, where he starts with the sink filled with dirty dishes, pressing newly cleaned and dripping plates into Ron’s hand to dry.

“I couldn’t live with this mess anymore, it’s depressing. Harry shouldn’t live like this either, but he won’t listen to me. I know he says it doesn’t bother him, and I know you think I don’t care about him, but this isn’t healthy for him and I won’t accept it. So, I am cleaning and my friends are helping me. We are rather close, you might have noticed. We hold together.” Draco smirks at him, jarringly domestic where he stands at the sink.

This - oddly enough - changes everything. Ron didn’t think Draco could do _actual work_ instead of complaining, didn’t think he cared about Harry. But here he stands, doing something for Harry, daring Ron to make fun of him. 

Maybe he should give him another chance, the benefit of the doubt - if only for Harry’s sake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/186256661813/of-manipulative-gits-and-blue-aprons)


End file.
